


Sueño

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Ocean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Sueño

Entré a la sala y vi unas cuantas cabezas moviéndose al compás de las charlas particulares que cada uno tenía. Divisé a la distancia una cabeza solitaria por lo que me dispuse a caminar hacia ella. Me senté a su lado y lo miré a los ojos. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche me devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa ladina pareció en su hermoso rostro. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acercó más a su cuerpo caliente. Posé una de mis manos en una de sus rodillas antes de besarlo castamente en los labios.

— Ya estaba pensando en que no vendrías — me susurró al oído.

— No te dejaría solo en esto — le dije con una sonrisa.

Una mujer comenzó a aplaudir para calmar las múltiples charlas. Avanzó hasta el improvisado escenario con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro hasta que vio a mi acompañante. Su sonrisa tambaleó pero no se desvaneció.

— Una antigua amante — me informó, entre susurros, Roger.

No me sorprendió. Él era de ese modo, él conseguía amantes a donde quiera que fuéramos pero yo era su compañera de vida, él me amaba a mí. Él siempre venía a mí. Siempre lo hacía.

— Gracias por venir y estar presentes en este día tan importante para los niños —dijo la mujer—. Seguramente, ellos se los agradecerán por ser tan buenos padres.

Roger tenía unos cuantos hijos ilegítimos por ahí, producto de sus encuentros amorosos extramatrimoniales. La última vez que me informó, tenía tres hijos. Uno con una madre distinta, en países distintos. Él nunca perdió contacto con las madres, por lo que una vez cada tanto la embarcación se dirigía a hacer una breve visita a los bastardos de Roger. Ahora estábamos en Inglaterra, en la obra teatral de su hijo mayor, James. Hijo de diez años, primer hijo que tuvo.

— Eres tan buen padre — le dije.

Había sido una dura decisión. Él quería hijos pero yo no podía dárselos… yo no era la mujer más fértil de todas, me habría dicho el doctor. No queríamos adoptar porque vimos con nuestros propios ojos que un niño en el barco no era lo mejor de lo mejor. La realidad de la vida en el mar estaba lejos de ser buena para un niño o incluso para nosotros mismos. Un niño a flote distraería nuestras atenciones y obtendría malas influencias de los piratas. Era mejor que los hijos de Roger fueran ignorantes del trabajo ilícito de su padre y tuvieran una mejor vida.

— Sin más preámbulos, los pequeños piratas de  Barbanegra — dijo la ex amante de Roger antes de alejarse del escenario y sentarse.

Roger y yo nos reímos por lo bajo por la clara coincidencia mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. 

Dos horas después de niños imitando nuestra vida en altamar, Roger y yo nos dirigimos a felicitar al pequeño James. Al ver a su padre, James corrió de los brazos de su madre. Roger podría ser despiadado algunas veces pero él amaba a sus hijos. Realmente lo hacía. Él no había querido embarazar a esas mujeres pero cuando se enteró de la existencia de cada uno de los niños, se alegró. Y yo estaba feliz por él.

La madre de James me escrutó con la mirada antes de mirar amorosamente a Roger. Supongo que todavía no le entraba en esa cabeza suya que yo era la esposa y compañera de Roger.

— Hola, pequeño — saludó Roger.

— ¿Te gustó la obra, papá?

— Me encantó, realmente eres todo un actor — le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí.

Si hubiera podido tener un hijo, hubiera sido de esta manera. Roger estaría orgulloso y yo feliz de verlo de ese modo.

— ¿Y a ti, Anne? ¿Te gustó?

Lo miré y le asentí.

— Totalmente de acuerdo con tu papá. Eres todo un actor.

James me sonrió.

Los niños sabían que yo era la esposa de Roger y estaban bien con ello; bueno, al menos los dos primeros. La más joven de sus hijos, Bethany, me repudiaba. Lo veía en sus jóvenes ojos. Era estadounidense y tenía solo seis años, y cada vez que la visitábamos me escrutaba con la mirada. Yo sabía cuando no le agradaba a alguien y a esa niña no le caía bien.

— Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero se formará una tormenta pronto y nos tenemos que ir — le dijo Roger a su primogénito.

James se desilusionó pero lo entendió. Él sabía que su padre era capitán de un barco y que su vida giraba en torno a la navegación, por lo que entendía. Claro que no sabía que su barco era pirata.

— ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Roger atrajo a su hijo en un abrazo.

— Claro, pequeño. Trataré de venir cuanto antes.

Se separaron. James me abrazó y me depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, que me produjo intensas ansias de raptarlo y criarlo como mi propio hijo. Roger me atrajo a él con un brazo sobre mis hombros.

— Ojalá que, la próxima vez, te quedes más tiempo — dijo coquetamente la madre de James.

— Trataré — sentenció mi marido.

Frente a mis narices y a las de James, Roger y la madre número uno planearon el próximo polvo que tendrían. Debo admitir que moría de celos cuando hacía esa clase de cosas pero, para mi suerte, muy raramente sucedía frente a mí. A mis espaldas podía hacer lo que él quisiera pero frente a mí, se limitaba; a no herirme y, por consecuencia, a no herirse.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos de la sala de teatro de la escuela. Aun unidos, caminamos por las oscuras calles de Londres hacia el puerto. Había viento y estaba lloviznando levemente, pero eso no nos separó. Al llegar al barco, la lluvia había cesado y el viento amainado. Vimos a varios de los nuestros en el muelle fumando, bebiendo o simplemente coqueteando con algunas mujeres de obvias procedencias.

A base de gritos y golpes, Roger les ordenó que subieran a bordo para irnos. A duras penas, los hombres y mujeres dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para obedecer al capitán. Mientras Roger daba las indicaciones para zarpar, me paseé por la proa del barco. El viento reapareció y agitó salvajemente mi cabello atado en una alta coleta. Alcé la mirada al cielo y vi las nubes grises acercándose sin restricción alguna. Retorné a un lado de Roger, buscando familiaridad, y le informé del progreso de la lluvia. Salimos de Londres y luego de Inglaterra sin mayores consecuencias.

La lluvia disipó y nos dejó en una clara y despejada noche estrellada.

Roger y yo nos sentamos en el suelo de la popa mientras mirábamos el cielo. Él pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Una de mis manos acarició suavemente su miembro por encima de la tela de su pantalón mientras él gruñía por lo bajo. Pronto estaría siendo alzada en su hombro para que me llevara a su camarote. Antes de que eso sucediera, le tomé fuertemente con mi puño.

— Odio cuando planeas el próximo polvo que tendrás, frente a mí — le reproché.

Él rió y me besó salvajemente en los labios.

— Por eso lo hago a tus espaldas, cariño.

— Sí, bueno, eso no sucedió esta noche — le dije soltando su miembro —. Sabes que me molesta ver como coqueteas con las putas.

— Debo admitir que la madre de James es una puta en la cama y fuera de ella — dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lo golpeé en el pecho y me alejé de él.

— Anne, cariño, ellas son solo putas — me dijo acercándome nuevamente a él —. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Tú eres mi ancla, cariño.

— ¿No puedes dejarlas? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

Él me miró seriamente.

— Lo eres.

— Entonces, ¿porque no dejas de follártelas? Se supone que me amas — le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Varios de los piratas vieron aquello pero, como siempre, hicieron oídos sordos. Roger vio eso y frunció el ceño.

— Te amo, Anne. Te amo tanto que dejaré de follarme a las putas del mundo. Solo te follaré a ti y con eso me será suficiente.

Lo abracé y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

— No quiero promesas vacías, Roger. Tampoco quiero que  cambies pero si quieres continuar follándotelas, hazlo. Solo que no lo hagas frente a mí.

— Lo lamento. Es difícil cambiar algunas cosas. Trataré de cambiar.

Asentí.

Aun abrazados, bajo las mismas estrellas, nos quedamos allí en la popa mientras el suave viento de altamar nos acariciaba.

Ya cuando la presencia de Roger era innecesaria, decidimos retirarnos. Con la paz y la tranquilidad de la noche, Roger y yo nos encerramos en nuestra pequeña habitación. Me saqué las ropas y me quedé vestida solamente con la camiseta con la cual había ido a la obra de James, desaté mi cabello, dejándolo caer libre sobre mi espalda. Miré el mar por el ventanal y suspiré.

Roger me rodeó entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué perturba tu mente? — me preguntó acomodando mi cabello.

— Hay algo extraño — le respondí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Deberíamos estar preparados para una posible tormenta a altamar — le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Él me miró dulcemente antes de besarme el cuello.

— No has dormido, eso es lo que te hace pensar en estas cosas. Pero para que te sientas mejor, lo tendré en cuenta.

Me giré entre sus brazos y lo abracé.

— Hazme el amor, eso me tranquilizará — le dije.

Él me besó y su lengua entró en mi boca.

Mi camiseta desapareció y sus ropas también. Terminamos desnudos en la cama mientras nos besábamos como si hubiéramos pasado años sin vernos. Cuando entró en mí, sentí como todas las discusiones que teníamos desaparecían. Mis piernas rodearon sus caderas y mis brazos arañaron sus bíceps mientras él golpeaba mis caderas con las suyas. No nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al primer orgasmo, ni siquiera con el segundo. Nos separamos pero nos volvimos a reunir debajo de las sábanas. Lo abracé con mis extremidades y dejé que sus besos me llevaran a los firmes brazos de Morfeo.

El barco se balanceaba salvajemente en el oscuro y tormentoso mar. Me sostuve firmemente del tenso cuerpo de Roger, mientras él se sostenía de una de las paredes de la habitación detrás de la cama. Cuando se calmó levemente la marea, él se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación para dar órdenes a sus subordinados. Me vestí rápidamente y lo seguí. Me situé a su lado, en la popa del barco. Todos se movían rápidamente para mantener el barco a flote.

— ¡Tiren! — gritó Roger a nadie en particular antes de mirarme a mi — No has dormido en muchos días.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Dormiré cuando la tormenta haya pasado o cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, lo que suceda primero.

— Ve a dormir, recupera energías.

Siempre que había tormenta, él me mandaba a dormir. Cada vez que despertaba, el océano estaba calmo y tenía a Roger abrazándome. Aunque disfrutara de eso y no viera a la tormenta a los ojos, me sentí como una niña. Una niña a la cual obligaban a ir a dormir.

— Pero no quiero ir a dormir.

Su mirada se oscureció antes de alzarme por su hombro y llevarme a nuestra habitación, donde me tiró a la cama. 

— Una tormenta se está creando en el Sur — dijo mientras me tapaba con una sábana—. Es tiempo de que vayas a dormir.

El camarote se meció y el viento golpeó el ventanal. El viento silbó cuando una de las ventanas del ventanal se abrió estrepitosamente. Gotas de agua salpicadas sobre la superficie de vidrio llamaron mi atención. Roger cerró la ventana y la aseguró con fuerza.

El cielo se iluminó y un trueno sonó a la lejanía. Roger me besó en los labios antes de dejarme sola en el camarote. El barco se movía salvajemente y me encontré sujetándome fuertemente de la cama. El viento volvió a azotar el ventanal y volvió a abrir la ventana. Tragué saliva. Me levanté y me acerqué rápidamente a la ventana. El viento luchó contra mí y puso a las cortinas en mi contra. Las cortinas corrieron entre mis piernas, se pegaron a mi torso y estorbaron mi visión. Logré cerrar la ventana antes de que una ola colisionara con el ventanal. Luego de una lucha mental, decidí que dormir no era tan malo después de todo. Volví a la cama y me encontré en un mar de comodidad. Rodeada de plumas y del aroma de Roger, me sentí a salvo. Suspiré.

Más agua colisionó contra el  ventanal pero esa vez vi oscuridad. Oscura y silenciosa humedad comenzó a filtrar por la ventana cerrada. Mientras nos comenzábamos a hundir, me desesperé. Corrí hacia la popa en busca de Roger pero no pude avanzar mucho más… porque el barco se destruía con cada azote desinteresado del mar.

A medida que avanzaba por el destruido y casi hundido barco, me aferraba de las personas allí tratando de mantener en flote el barco. Estaban mojados y se veían desesperados. Ellos no me importaban. Roger me importaba.

El mar me golpeó y me llevó. Cerré mis ojos.


End file.
